


Can Gods Love

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Unnecessarily Sad, god AU, i cant tag but i promise its good, main ship is techno and bad, this is gonna get no recognition but thats ok, this was supposed to be happy but nooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Technoblade, the God of War and Chaos, finally realizes what it's like to fall in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 34
Kudos: 241





	Can Gods Love

**Author's Note:**

> REAL QUICK: So the Gods in this can be a little confusing, so I am going to explain the sort of family line so you wont think its incest. Phil is pretty much the first God and he gave life to all of man and his three sons Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno. All the other Gods (other than the Sun and Moon who were created by the Sun and Moon) were created by humans. (Aka. The more humans believed in a certain type of God, that God came to life from it). I am mostly saying this so you don't think Phil is all the Gods father which would make two of the ships incestial which is not what's happening here. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!

Standing in all his glory, a God who is feared by all mortals strides into the large marble palace. His armor is soaked in crimson and the massive axe strapped to his back is just the same. If any mortal has a mere glimpse of this God they cower in fear. He has cold, red eyes, large tusks that protrude from his lips, and two large scars across his eye and cheek. Yet, even with his dark demeanor, his effects only work on humans. The other God's see him as an equal and have never once feared the God of War and Chaos. So that is why a smaller God with pure white eyes and a golden halo struts over to him with angry words on his tongue. The God of War is used to the little God by now, whenever he'd come back from war he would get reprimanded because of his 'insensitive behavior'. So the small God stands in front of him before he stops himself. The small God's head barely makes it to his own stomach and his black as night color juxtaposes against the God of War's white as cloud skin.

" What is your problem this time," The God's deep voice booms through the palace. The smaller God shakes his head before pointing a finger at him.

" Techno, the war you had today was unnecessary and overly violent! I know you're the God of War but at least have some decency to let humans deal it out with other means," The small God shouts at him. Once again the God of Love is telling him to not be violent and aggressive. As if he isn't the God of just that.

" Bad, you act like I have a choice," Techno responds, not having any time for the other God.

" What do you mean? You have a choice to not send mortals into wars! You just help them when they do, not force it," Bad shouts, his white eyes wide in disbelief.

" So what if I force them to have war," Techno scoffs before starting to walk back to his chambers again. Bad instantly walks in front of him again before almost being knocked over when Techno continues to walk. Bad huffs and grabs onto the Gods wrist with a greater strength than he was expecting. So Techno turns around and bores his red eyes at the little God.

" Why can't you just let people work issues out without war? Why not let them even love each other," Bad asks. Techno only shakes his head.

" Because the mortals don't want that. They prefer power over love. If anything, love is only a gain from power. So I'm helping you in a sense."

" What do you know about love," Bad shouts, pulling roughly on Techno's arm. In a seconds time Techno's massive hand wraps around Bad's throat, his fingers almost touching. Though the Gods can not technically die, they still can feel and experience the same pain and emotions mortals do. That's why Bad's eyes widen and he quickly grasps at Techno's wrist.

" All I know is that it doesn't exist in my realm of priority. So get out of my face before I do something I won't regret," Techno spits before pushing Bad back by his throat and falling to the ground. Techno ignores the soft cries that echo out through the halls behind him. He finally makes it to his chambers before pulling the axe off his back and examining the dried blood on it. He won't be surprised if the blood ends up staining it. So he takes his time to clean off his axe, using warm water and cloth to rub it off. Then he works off his armor before cleaning that as well. His focus on a certain droplet gets broken when a sudden knock echoes on his door.

" We need to talk." Techno only has one fear. That fear is of his technical father that created him from nothing but clouds and his own energy. The God that not only created life itself, but the lives of some Gods. A man with that much power can easily take him away in seconds. So the tone he hears through the door becomes evident that he is going to have to be the biggest suck up in the history of Gods.

" Come in Phil," Techno says. The door opens, revealing the blond God before him.

" You better start explaining right now," Phil says in a dark tone. Techno takes a deep breath and thinks about his words carefully. He knows what Phil is asking, but he doesn't exactly know how to tell him the truth without being forced to do something for his actions.

" Two nations were in quarrels and I decided to give them a choice of war or peace and they chose war. So I gave my aid to the side most deserving and they won," Techno explains as he recalls the events of the day. He knows that's not what Phil's asking, but if he can just possibly get him to forget-

" You know that's not what I was asking about," Phil states. Techno gives a sigh before nodding and placing the helmet in his hands on the bed before walking up to Phil. Though Phil created him, he is much much taller. If anything Techno is the tallest God among them.

" I should not have grabbed him nor insulted his primacy. It was wrong of me to do so and I will be accepting of any punishment you deem fit," Techno states as if he's memorized these exact words. Phil rolls his eyes before giving Techno a soft smile. No matter how annoying the Gods can be, Phil will always love his children.

" I'm not the one you should be apologising to. So your punishment is to apologise to Bad and give him your time of day to learn about love."

Techno can feel his face pale at the realization of his punishment. He is going to have to not only apologise, but endure bonding time with the God of Love. He'd prefer hanging out with Tommy over Bad any day. But upon Phil's request, he bows his head and agrees to the terms. Phil finally leaves him alone to collect his thoughts before deciding he will clean off before making his way to find the God of Love. He takes a shower and dresses in his normal attire.

Gold strands are braided in his hair while a delicate golden crown with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires coating it lays atop his head. A large golden choker wraps around his throat and red and purple robes drape his body, jewels imprinted in them. Two golden rings wrap around his tusks and ringed earrings cover his long ears. Four rings are placed along his fingers. One made of vines, given to him from Phil as a sign of being his son, lays on his right ring finger. Another is made of blood and defines him as a deity as it lays on his left ring finger, signifying his dedication to his power. Finally, a small ring made of wire and another of bone each lay on a pointer finger, signifying his brothers.

When he deems his attire to be 'good enough' he leaves his room and makes his way through the hallways of the palace. The Gods live in a castle among the clouds. However, some tend to live in other places that pertain to them. The sun and moon Gods live in the stars as they continuously are at work. The God of the sea lives in the ocean and The God of the dead lives amongst the underworld. Some even prefer to live among the mortals like his brother Wilbur. Techno prefers to live in the castle and luckily enough Bad also lives in the castle. So Techno makes his way to Bad's chambers. When he finally arrives, he doesn't take time to knock on the door and instead opens it. What surprises him is that the God is not in his room like he thought. Instead, the clean room is empty of life other than the roses that are in pots around the room. Techno doesn't want to set off to find him, but knowing Phil is probably watching him through his third eye, Techno continues his walk around the castle. He finally finds the other God when he reaches the gardens.

" He's not worth your time," Techno hears a voice whisper. He looks over into the garden to see the golden halo of the Love God sitting behind a bush as he looks into the pond below him. Right beside him is a God that Techno is not too fond of. The God of Wealth and Riches sits beside Bad. His name is Skeppy and his body is entirely made out of diamonds. His skin is crystalized and a shiney with a blue hue while his body adorns the most beautiful of jewels. Techno believes he's too narcissist and only cares for himself half the time. But seeing how his hand caresses Bad's back in comfort, he realizes that maybe he's not as bad as he seems. Techno makes his way over to the two Gods before Skeppy turns around and gives him a glare.

" What do you want," He asks, his voice filled with venom. This causes Bad to turn and look at Techno as white liquid falls from his eyes.

And for the first time in Techno's life, he feels guilt.

" I want to talk to Bad alone."

" Oh no, I am not letting you hurt him again," Skeppy states as he wraps his other arm around Bad protectively.

" Skeppy, I'm here to apologise, and I'm not comfortable with other people around." Skeppy is about to protest when Bad's hand lays on his shoulder. He turns to look at Skeppy and after a moment of silence Skeppy sighs before letting Bad go and standing up. Skeppy walks past Techno, giving him a warning glare before his footsteps echo through the hallways. Techno makes his way over to Bad and sits where Skeppy was, looking into the water at two fish. It's quiet for a long moment as he watches the fish swim besides each other.

" I'm sorry," Techno says

" I forgive you," Bad responds. Techno gives him a look of disbelief at how quickly he forgives him.

" Are you sure? I mean I did kind of-"

" Yeah you did, but you still came here to apologise." Once again Techno sighs before looking back to the fish again.

" Phil told me to. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for him."

" Still counts. Did he tell you anything else," Bad asks in a sing-songy voice.

" He told me to let you teach me about love." Bad starts howling with laughter and the fish in the pond instantly swim away from the sound. Techno gives him a confused look as his white eyes are closed and instead the white of his mouth is open wide with laughter.

" What's so funny," Techno asks aggressively, not liking the thought of Bad laughing at him.

" As much as I respect Phil, I'm not going to force you to learn. Besides, you're the God of War, I don't expect you to know about mine just as I don't know about yours," Bad finally answers with a smile. Techno grunts out in frustration at the challenge Bad just set up for him. The way he worded it just hit Techno in the right spots.

" But what if I want to learn?" Bad only shakes his head before standing up. Techno thinks he's going to walk away before an awkward silence takes over with Bad looking down at Techno.

" Well you coming?" Techno instantly jumps before realizing what Bad just asked. He stands up next to him before Bad holds out his hand. Techno doesn't really want to take it, but he knows he won't be able to find out otherwise. So he holds the smaller God's hand before they suddenly appear on land, a small village in front of them with people and children running around. But the first thing he notices is a man hiding behind one of the houses, a mask with a smile covering his face. He looks at the man confused before another man starts making his way towards the tree, looking around to make sure no one is following.

" What is this," Techno asks. Bad shushes him when the brunette boy finally reaches the tree. He looks behind it and once he sees the boy in the masks he grabs his arm and starts running for the nearby forest. Techno can only watch in confusion as they follow the two to the forest before the brunette lays down at a tree

" I'm not strong enough to run any farther," he complains to the boy in the mask. The boy only laughs before taking his mask off and removing his hood from his head. The boy is blond and has freckles littered across his cheeks.

" Oh George, you're such a wuss," The boy laughs as he sits down next to the other.

" Shut up Dream," George retorts. However a dusty pink covers his cheeks and Techno doesn't know if that's natural. What surprises Techno is when Dream leans down and kisses George on the lips.

" I missed you," Dream says and George pushes him away before calling him a sap. Techno turns back to Bad and gives him a confused look.

" What is this," He asks again. Bad turns to look at him before letting out a sigh.

" They're in love! Forbidden I may add, but they love each other romantically," Bad states.

" Forbidden?"

" Yeah. Their tribes are enemies. But they still find a way to love each other." Techno can't help but feel a little bad. Are his Wars to blame for their love to be forbidden. " Oh stop being a baby. Even if you caused the split, love always finds a way. They are meant to be together no matter if you caused a war or not."

" Do you know who's supposed to fall in love?"

" Of course! I am the God of Love! I know the fate of all lovers and can help guide lost lovers to others," Bad explains. Techno thinks about it for a moment before a question enters his mind.

" Am I meant to love someone?"

Bad chuckles before nodding at Techno.

" Wait who," Techno asks excitedly. He doesn't know what came over him, but suddenly he feels almost excited. Like something is buzzing around inside of him.

" I can't just tell you silly! You need to figure that out on your own." Techno tries to protest before the mortals speak over him.

" You think my family will ever accept you," George asks as Dream holds him in his arms. Dream lets out a wheezing laugh before placing a kiss on the top of his head.

" Not unless the God's can do anything about it."

Techno didn't know those words would lead to a chain of events that help him figure out what love really is.

\----------

Techno walks out to the garden to see a rare sight. The God of Music and Creativity is floating above the pond strumming an unknown instrument in his hands as he sings out into the sky. Golden necklaces hang from his neck while his white robes hang just above the water, gold silk laced in them.

" What's that," Techno asks, pointing to the instrument in his hands. Wilbur stops singing as he instantly peaks up to look at Techno before looking down to his instrument.

" Oh this? It's a guitar! The humans don't know about this one yet," Wilbur jokes before going back to strumming the wires on it. Techno listens to him sing and play for a good moment until a thought comes to mind.

" Hey Wil. Have you ever fallen in love?" Ever since his talk with Bad, Techno has become more interested in the topic of love. He wants to know as much as he can in hopes that maybe he will find his lover one day.

" What type of love," Wilbur asks back.

" There's different types?" Wilbur only laughs before landing his feet on the grass and placing his guitar on one of the marble benches.

" Well, platonically, I love many people. Familial, I love you, Tommy, and Phil. Romantically, I just haven't gotten there yet. There's not just one type of love Techno," Wilbur teases. Techno didn't know that. He only thought there was one type of love and that's love. In a sense it's the same thing, just different based on who it's with.

" So you love me as your brother," Techno asks and Wilbur nods back.

" Do you not love me as your brother?" Techno doesn't know. He didn't know the feeling for his brothers and family is called love and instead just described it as caring. He cares for them and sees them as brothers, but the word love never came to mind.

" Is that what it is?" Wilbur just laughs as he picks up his guitar again and a fun, bouncy beat starts playing from it. He imagines music notes bouncing in the air around his brother and for once he truly knows what love feels like. Watching his brother start to dance around and he strums his guitar, it makes him the happiest person in the world. Just to see his brother shining as bright as he is. He realizes that loving someone makes you happy when they're happy. Wilbur can barely contain his surprise when Techno starts dancing along with him. Bouncing and moving to the fun beats.

" You really think he'll figure it out," The God of Wealth asks as he stares at the two brothers from the hallway to the garden. The little God only nods as he also sways to the beat of the guitar.

" He's just learned what love is, I don't think it will take him too long."

\----------

Techno walks down the hallways when he sees a familiar black and red robe disappear from around the corner. Curiosity takes over as he trails behind the God. The blond hair and thin black crown is enough to tell him that this is his other brother. The God of Death or what he prefers to call him, Tommy. The smaller boy quickly races through the hallways and makes his way towards the main doors. Techno continues to follow him from a distance as he opens the doors to leave. He watches as Tommy's white wings start to spread out from behind his back. Tommy being the God of Death has a lot of the opposite shades of Phil. While Phil wears all white and green, Tommy wears black and red. So when it comes to their wings it is no different.

Tommy jumps before soaring off of the clouds and flying down towards earth. All God's have a way of transportation to get around the world. The main way is that every God can be wherever they want at any time. If they know exactly where they want to be or who they want to be with they will appear there. However, others such as Tommy, Phil, Wilbur, and others prefer to use wings or other gifts of flight to transport to nearby areas. Techno has a pegasus he uses for nearby transportation. But as to not draw much attention, he will keep to the easy way. So he gives his brother some time before he decides that he has now probably landed on the ground.

Techno thinks to his brother and in a moment's instance he is behind him. Techno hopes that Tommy won't think to turn around. Easily enough he doesn't, the boy walks forward and continues running towards. So he continues to follow from behind as Tommy makes his way into a forest. What he doesn't expect is when he sees a little faun poke his head out from behind a tree.

" Tommy?" The little faun looks around and Tommy appears before him, showing himself to the boy.

" Tubbo! It's good to see you," Tommy shouts back. The faun goes in for a hug and even Techno is about to shout out before Tommy instantly recoils back. " Tubbo you have to remember. You can't touch me."

The faun frowns, but it instantly smiles again when a new thought pops into his head. The boy spins and Techno gives him a good look. He has very short horns protruding from beside his goat ears. The boy is actually wearing ratty pants over his goat half and only his tail and hooves are poking out. The boy's clothes are enough to tell him that this Tubbo kid has no home.

" Let's go to the lake! I want to go fishing," Tubbo shouts and Tommy is quick to follow behind. Techno questions how his brother managed to find this small faun. He continues to follow them as they make small talk on their walk to the lake. He listens in on what Tubbo and Tommy did that day and how they both have been since they last met. He wonders if Phil or anyone else knows about their friendship or why Tommy never told them at all.

" Do you think I'll ever be allowed to hug you," Tubbo asks randomly. Tommy sighs as he shakes his head.

" The only way I can think of is if we get my dad involved and I'm afraid he won't like that we’re friends." This surprises Techno. Though Phil can be harsh at times, he's never one to ever be angry at the other Gods. Unless they have done something absolutely terrible, the most they will get is a small slap on the wrist.

" I had a dad once. He was a Satyr. Pretty weird since I'm a faun."

" What's the difference?" Tubbo leans in to whisper into Tommy's ear, making sure not to touch the God. Tommy instantly recoils, a look of disgust on his face.

" What the fuck, man. That's fucked up." Tubbo just laughs as they finally reach the lake. They continue their small talk and as Techno continues to listen he starts to realize what Wilbur meant by platonic love. He can see that Tommy loves his friend. He can tell by how careful Tommy is around him, something he's not good at doing. Their friendship is full of love and once again Techno has learned a little more about love. So that evening he looks for Phil.

" What is this," Tommy asks as he holds a small ring made of vines in his palms. Techno gives him a smile as he makes sure Tommy wraps his palm around it.

" Give it to your friend. Then he will be able to hug you," Techno says. Tommy's face instantly turns to one of terror as he stumbles over his words.

" What friend! I don't have any friends! All I know is death and bones," Tommy says in his 'man' voice as he calls it. Techno only laughs as he pets his brother's head.

" You love your friend, Tommy. So give him a hug alright?"

Techno finally leaves the boy only to follow him again when he sees him leaving. Once again he's walking through the woods when Tubbo pokes his head out through the trees.

" Tommy?"

Tommy appears before him and Techno can tell that he's afraid. He fears that it won't work and that he might possibly kill his friend. But he trusts his brother more than anything, and that's why he places the small ring on the ground for Tubbo to pick up and place on his finger. In a moment's instance Tubbo runs at Tommy and wraps the boy in his arms. At first all Tommy can feel is terror at the idea that it didn't work, but the moment Tubbo loosens his grip Tommy wraps his arms behind his friend's back and draws him closer. Techno only smiles before leaving the two boys alone.

\----------

Techno lays on a cloud as he watches the God of the Sun fly across the sky. He's never taken the time to appreciate the Sun and Moon Gods. Their tasks are to rise and lower their respective orb to bring night and day to the world. However, because of this when he sees the Sun God's face, he realizes that something is off. So he waits for the God to finish raising the sun before flying his chariot back to the palace. Techno meets him at the front, the other God being very confused by the others presence.

" Techno, good to see you. Do you need something," The Sun God asks. Times like this make Techno wish he would take the time to talk to the other Gods.

" Sapnap, I was watching you raise the sun and I couldn't help but feel as though something is off," he says. Sapnap gives him an awkward glance as his fingers twirl around the long strings that fall from the back of the crown in his hair.

" I'm not too sure what you mean. I am fine if that's your worry," Sapnap exclaims. Even though Techno may not know the God, he always has a good sense of knowing if someone's lying. So he thinks back to the look on Sapnap's face when he noticed the issue. What emotion was he expressing that caused Techno to tell.

" You look lonely," Techno states. Sapnap frowns before a soft sigh leaves his lips as he shakes his head. He wants to tell Techno that it doesn't matter or even try to continue his lie, but for some reason, the other God is kind enough to come to him and ask if he is alright. So he gives in.

" You know the Moon God, right," Sapnap asks. Of course he does. Karl the God of the Moon. He knows every God here, it's just a matter of do they actually interact or not. " Well do you know of our cycles?"

Techno nods as he recalls when he first heard about the Sun and Moon Gods. While the Sun God is awake the Moon God sleeps, same way around. He starts to grasp the situation before Sapnap starts to talk again.

" Well the reason I look lonely is because me and Karl are in love," He says with a soft smile on his face. Techno is taken aback at his words. How do they fall in love with someone they've never met? As if Sapnap is reading his mind, he continues his thought. " I first met Karl when I accidentally stumbled in his room looking for a book. It turns out, I fell in love with him in one look. So I wrote him a letter, and in my sleep he wrote one back. From then on we only speak through letters, but never once have we looked into the others eyes and spoken words."

Techno feels sorrow for the man and once again a thought comes to mind before he races off to find Phil, leaving Sapnap to wonder what the God of War is possibly doing. The moment he tells Phil of their woes, Phil lays a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles, telling him that it will be alright. No more than a few weeks later comes the first eclipse. The moon blocks out the sun and for the first time they hold hands and look into the others eyes.

" I love you so much," Karl says as he caresses his lover's cheek. Sapnap looks up before standing on his toes to finally connect their lips. Techno gives them one last smile before finally returning to the garden once more.

Everyday he sits in the garden, looking at the two fish who swam together in the pond and always questioning back on that day so long ago when he asked Bad who he is to love. In that span of time he has managed to not only understand, but help people who are in love. But he's still never been able to help himself.

" Why so down," He hears the familiar high pitched tone of Bad's voice call from behind. Techno only shrugs his shoulders as he continues to watch the fish. Bad sits besides him and rests his head on the Techno's bicep, not being tall enough to reach his shoulder.

" Bad, I don't think I'm meant for love," Techno finally says. He can help so many people with it, but the more and more he thinks about it, the more he sees that he will never have it.

" Well I don't think you're all that smart then," Bad jokes. Techno is shocked by the insult.

" Well that's kind of rude don't you think?"

" Not when it's true," Bad sings out. Techno huffs before looking away from him and over to the birds chirping in the trees. " You have found love, you just don't know it."

Techno ignores him. He knows Bad is the God of Love, but at this point he feels as if he's just saying things to make him feel better now. When Bad notices this he wraps his arms around Techno as best he can. The larger God recoils in surprise before he sits still and let's the smaller God hug him.

" Think harder, you didn't just help those people because you wanted to," Bad says, trying to help Techno figure it out like a riddle with the answer in it. Techno thinks about what Bad says before almost slapping himself in the face. Bad just giggles from his side. Techno didn't just help his friend's and family just because.

" I guess I have found love," Techno whispers.

" You found it long ago. You didn't just start loving them you know," Bad teases as he finally releases Techno from his grasp only to be engulfed by the other. Techno instantly wraps the little God in his arms and holds him tightly.

" Thank you."

Without Bad originally showing him that couple all those months ago, he wouldn't be the man that he is now. He'd continue his life of bloodshed and not have a care in the world for sympathy or love. Bad managed to convince him that there is more to love that just being a stupid feeling. There's happiness and excitement along with so many other feelings with it. However, there's still one type he's yet to experience.

" Bad, what is romantic love like?" Techno is amazed at the red hue that tints the God's pitch black cheeks.

" Well, there's a lot more to it than just familial and platonic. Usually romantic love is a bond between you and your partner, sometimes even partners. You put your faith and trust into them. It's not just mental though, usually lovers are more physical like kissing and other things. I think it's one of the most beautiful types of love."

" Have you ever loved someone romantically?"

The air grows stiff as silence fills it. Bad stands up.

" Sorry! I just realized I'm late to meeting with Skeppy! We're supposed to have dinner," Bad exaggerates with a bright smile on his face. Techno is about to question, but is interrupted again. " It was lovely talking with you! Bye Techno!"

With that he’s gone. Techno feels a little something in him crumble and break. Something feels off with how he just all suddenly left. How he didn't even spare him time to give a yes or no to the question. Techno sighs before looking back at the water and watching the two fish swim together. He'll ask another day.

That another day doesn't come for months. It started off with Bad leaving early whenever they managed to see each other in the palace. Techno would see Bad and instantly start a conversation only for the other to say he has to work or be with Skeppy. Then it turned into Bad ignoring him. He'd walk up to the little God only for him to walk off or pretend as if he didn't see him at all. If that didn't hurt, Bad left the palace. He wouldn't walk around the hallways anymore and Techno felt as if the world just gots dimmer every passing second without him. Techno grows bored and lonely, he feels as if there is no more to do with life. Until he remembers that he's the God of War.

Needless to say, Phil is not too pleased when Techno destroys an entire empire and comes drenched in blood through the palace entrance. Phil stands in front of him with a displeased look on his face.

" What do you think you're doing," Phil demands. Techno thinks about ignoring his father and going back to his room to sulk before realizing that that option is not the most intelligent. So he stands before his father as he looks down at him.

" I'm angry," is all he says. Phil's glare darkens and Techno feels as though he is going to be forced to do a lot more than learn about love this time.

" Being angry doesn't excuse misusing your gift. When I get angry I don't go around making nightmarish animals."

" Then what do you call a tarantula, angler fish, wendigo, satyr-"

" Ok I get it! I have made some horrible creatures..."

" Especially the satyr."

" Especially the satyr," Phil confirms," But, you still can not just destroy an entire empire because you're a little angry. And why might I add?"

To be honest, Techno hasn't really thought about why he's been so infuriated. He knows it grows the less and less he sees Bad. Something hurts inside him when Bad is gone, he just doesn't know why. He just feels an attachment he's never known before.

" It's nothing, I'll get over it," Techno avoids the truth as best he can but the face Phil gives him I'd more than enough to know he's not off the hook.

" You know you can tell me anything. You may be a God, but I still made you. I care about you," Phil reassures as he places a hand on Techno's shoulder before quickly moving it away from the mass amount of blood that coats his hand.

" I think I'm angry because I miss Bad." Phil perks up at that and gives Techno a surprised glance.

" Bad? I thought you hated him?"

" I did. But remember when you made me learn about love," Techno asks. Phil gives him a nod and a smile forms on Techno's face. " Well I started learning more and more and I helped people. Remember the ring? That was so Tommy could hug his mortal friend. And the eclipse, Sapnap and Karl are in love and they finally were able to meet!"

" Wait, you said that ring was to replace the one you lost. You also said you just wanted an eclipse because you thought it would look cool. You mean to tell me you did those to help people," Phil asks in disbelief. Techno sighs before nodding and he is surprised by the arms that wrap around him. He looks down at Phil as he hugs him tightly. Techno leans down as best he can to wrap his own arms around Phil.

" For the longest time, I thought you lost your innocence. I thought you gave into your muse and became a war machine. You're more than just the God of War. You are my son, and I love you as so," Phil says. He knows how hard it is for the God's sometimes. They have their own muse and for God's like Tommy and Techno, it can almost seem as though they are the evil ones who hurt the humans on earth. But to see that Techno is helping the others and Tommy is making friends, it lets him know that they're more than just their muse.

" Thank you." Phil knows he wants to say more, but he understands that it's still hard for him to ever say those words even to his own family. He knows Techno loves him, and that's enough for him.

" So you want to find Bad," Phil asks as he finally pulls away. Techno nods and Phil gives him a playful smile. " Recently he's made a house on Earth. I'm surprised you've yet to just go to him."

Techno does think about it, but he doesn't want to feel as though he is intruding. Especially since he never knew where Bad was. So now that he knows Bad is on Earth he gives Phil a smile before he's gone. He's standing in a field of flowers and in front of him is Bad as he picks some flowers and places them in a basket.

" What are you doing here," Bad asks, his tone soft but sad.

" I wanted to talk to you. I know you want to avoid me, but just why-"

" Why does it matter? You're the God of War and I and the God of Love. You should hate me and I should hate you," Bad shouts as he turns around. Techno can see white droplets pour down his face and Techno feels something break.

" You're the God of Love. You are not capable of hate," Techno says and Bad shakes his head.

" Maybe not, but I'm not capable of love either!" Techno stares at him confused and more tears stream down his face, the white contrasting brightly against the black.

" What do you mean," Techno asks, confused by how the God of Love can't love. Bad is silent for a moment before looking down at the ground, his halo looks as if it's about to fall.

" I'm not allowed to love! I sacrifice my love for others! If I fall in love, humans lose the ability to have it!"

" How? You love Skeppy don't you? You love the humans and you love your friends. You can love," Techno tries to reassure but Bad just shakes his head.

" That's why it hurts so much! Because I don't! I don't feel the love like you do, I'm just pretending! Making it seem as if I do so I can placebo myself into believing it's real," Bad shouts," I can pretend all day, but in the end I have never loved anyone and I never will!"

Techno doesn't know what to say as the small God drops to the ground in front of him. It's hard to even comprehend that the God of Love can't love himself. And instead of accepting it, he tries everyday to seem as though he can just to feel the guilt of it afterwards.

" So you have never loved anyone," Techno asks and his voice sounds soft and broken. He's never heard his voice like this before, but what's even more surprising is the wetness that taints his cheeks.

" I want to... But I just can't," Bad responds back. Techno just stands there as they both cry. Techno because he's in love, and Bad because he's not.

Techno doesn't exactly know when he knew, but the more and more he thought about Bad, the more love he feels for the God. He pushed it off as platonic love, believed Bad as a good friend. But each and every day since that day he's thought about Bad, and it soon dawned on him that his love for Bad is different.

" It's even worse since I know. I know you love me and I want to just say it back and pretend that I do. But I will always be lying to you. It will never be real."

" I don't care," Techno shouts," I don't care if it's fake, as long as you can pretend, maybe it can work! Maybe you can still love."

Techno kneels just in front of Bad, a hand coming up to hold his cheek in his hand as white tears pool on his thumb. He leans down and stops right as their lips are just centimeters apart. He's asking, begging, that maybe this can change anything. A physical act only lovers experience as far as Bad has told him. So he keeps still as he waits for Bad to lift his head to connect their lips.

But Bad doesn't. He can't bring himself to, he can't find it in him to put their lips together and it hurts. But Techno still wants it, wants to try. So he connects their lips.

Techno has never kissed before, but it's the best feeling in the world. Bad's soft lips drag against his. Bad is kissing back, wrapping his arms around Techno's neck and even giving into the soft touches Techno gives to his cheek. Techno deepens the kiss, softly caresses Bad's body, and lays them down in the flower fields. When Techno pulls away his eyes plead with Bad. Bad smiles at him, but Techno already knows it's not true. Bad feels nothing. So Techno tries and tries again. Deepening the kiss each and every time, saying loving words and caressing the smaller God with touches. But each and every time they part, Bad's eyes say enough.

Techno tries to go in for another kiss before a hand places on his lips. Bad gives him a frown and sighs as he makes them sit up. Techno wants to cry, wants to say that it's unfair, but he doesn't. He sits there while Bad rests his head against his shoulder.

" I'm sorry."

Sometimes Gods can't love.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
